Little Girl Black
by Tabberz
Summary: Fourteen years ago Sirius Black was imprisoned. Thirteen years ago I was born stateside. Now I'm faced with a world I have only dreamed about, a god-brother who has never had a sibling and a father who can't believe his eyes.
1. The Blessing and The Curse

**Okay so I suppose you want to know what this is about well…. SHOULDA READ THE SUMMARY! But you probably did. This is my 3****rd**** HP story and I have the start of a fourth I just have to type it…. So READ!**

**DISLAIMER: Y'all should already know what it's gonna say but here. I DON'T OWN ANNNNYYYYTTTHHIIINNGGG! THERE! Happy? Yeah? GOOD!**

Alyssa

I stood in the kitchen – our kitchen – shaking. No this wasn't true, there was no way in bloody hell that this was true and I refused to believe it. I set the paper down on the counter, and stared at the title.

DEATH EATER AND MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK SENTENCED TO LIFE IN AZKABAN PRISON

The headline seemed to taunt me. Sirius, my Sirius, he would never do this. He was so devoted to kicking Voldemort's ass, there was no way he was a death eater, or a murderer. I looked down at his mug shot. It was Sirius alright. He was smiling, the same smile he had dazzled me with for so long, no, teasing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my cloak and left.

The island on which Azkaban sat was cold, I was glad for the warmth of my cloak. Something silver was glimmering in the distance. A patrounus. I approached the only other free human on the island. The fat old man stared at me suspiciously as his patrounus circled us both.

"What 'choo want?' He grunted at me.

"I wanna see Sirius Black." I demanded.

"No one 'llowed to see Black, missie, not 'less choo got per-mess-ion from the min-ster." He responded, scowling at me.

"It's important." I whined. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Besides, I'm old friends with the Minister." I added smiling sweetly. He raised his eyebrows again, but let me go see Sirius. I walked through the triangular corridors that made up the infamous wizards prison, until finally I found Sirius.

"Alyssa!" He yelled at me as I stopped in front of him. I winced slightly. He literally glowed like a Christmas tree when he saw me? How could he be a Mass Murderer?

"Sirius." I mumbled to my shoes.

"What's wrong?" He asked voice full of concern.

"Sirius, James, Lily, Peter? How could you? All those muggles? What did they do to you?" I asked, my stream of questions surprised him.

"Lissy, I didn't do it I swear! It was Peter! He was the Secret Keeper. I tried to corner him, but he cut his finger off, and killed all those muggles. I was laughing because he was trying to use a trick I taught him against me. You have to believe me Alyssa!" He pleaded. I nodded.

"Death eater?" I whispered. He shook his head

"Never." He replied softly. "I would rather die." He stood and motioned for me to come closer. I came so now, we were both pressed against the cold metal bars, as close to actually touching as we could possibly be. He tried to kiss me, but the bars were to close together, his big head wouldn't fit through. I back away, to the point where we were holding one hand with each other our arms fully extended.

"Sirius?" I whispered.

"Hmm." The reply came to the dark.

"I having a baby and..." I started, but I choked, fighting back tears.

"What your, we're having a baby?" He said ecstatically. Then his voice became suspicious. "It is mine right?"

"It's time to let go, time to say good bye." I finished, letting his hand go, a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Wait! Alyssa! Goddamn it, someone let me out!" He yelled after me. But it was too late, as soon as I bust out of the prison. I was gone.

Nine months later I was living Stateside. One of the nurses in the hospital came into my room holding a pink bundle.

"Here's your daughter." She cooed, handing me the bundle. "Born July 11." The precious baby girl in my arms opened her eyes. There was a tuft of black hair on her head, already becoming wavy. Her eyes were a mix of silver, ice blue, and the palest green, just like Sirius.

"She looks just like her dad.' I whispered. I looked again at my infant daughter, a blessing and a curse. She was the beginning of my new life, but she also brought back that painful night when I said good bye so many months ago. A blessing and a curse, that's for sure.

"What are you going to name her?" the nurse asked kindly. I didn't hesitate.

"Siria Minuit Black." I answered.

"Interesting name." She commented as she wrote in down on the blank birth certificate "Did the father get a say?"

"Father's not around." I answered shortly as I checked the spelling. "But her name's like the female version of his, and she has his last name." I explained. The nurse looked sympathic, she probably thought he was dead.

"One of the best ways to honor the ones we have lost." She agreed. "Has a nice ring to it though. Siria Black."

That it does. That it does.

**Okay so I leave room to build! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**READ ONE OF MY OTHER STORIES IT'S CALLED 'MEMORIES', SERCH TEDDY LUPIN AND O/C IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE FINDING IT!**

**REVIEW!  
><strong> 


	2. A Reunion Part 1

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to the people who reviewed! Loved all 2 of them! We are now a really long time in the future,(i.e. Harry's fourth year) but you'll probably figure that out by reading! Have you ever had York pieces? 'Cause I bought them today and they are not as good as I was hoping oh well! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: You've got to be shitting me! REALLY? Okay well here goes! Don't own anything! Happy now? Good!**

Sirius

I have to admit, the cave in the forbidden forest I was staying in was no five star hotel. But yet again, there weren't many of those near Hogwarts, and Hogwarts was where I need to be, for Harry's sake. Poor kid, dead parents, imprisoned God-father, load of good I was. After escaping Azkaban I hid in this cave coming out only as an animagus. Life was…decent. Stealing food, scaring squirrels. At least I never ran out of entertainment, and over a year later I was back in the same old cave This cave was a pretty good hiding spot if I do say so myself, which I do. So, yeah I was a bit surprised when one bespeckled, blue-eyed, crooked-nosed, sliver haired man strode in like it was the freaking supermarket.

"Sirius." Was all he said. I was on my feet wand out, faster than you can say '' I was about to curse him, until I realized who he was.

"Oh…uh…hi Professor." I greeted him awkwardly as I put my wand back. Dumbledore chuckled, same old nutter. "So what….uh… brings you here?" Shouldn't he be at the school? Weren't the champions completing the third task?

"Something very peculiar actually. I require your – services Sirius." Dumbledore explained, there was a sad look in his, looked like someone died.

"So what is it? Pranking someone are we?" I asked him casually as I plopped down on a beanbag.

"In a manner of speaking." He said simply, he eyes twinkly with almost a marauder like mischievous-ness. He held out his arm for me to take. I chuckled as I took it.

'I'll have you know, I haven't done side-along apparition for quite some time Albus." I reminded him.

"No need to worry." He quipped at me. On came the familiar feeling of being compressed, and soon after the odd relief of being free, but just again I had that relief every day after escaping Azkaban.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud. This place was completely alien to me. It was what some muggles call a sub-division.

"We are in the charming state of Michigan." Albus answered, wandering around someone's drive way.

"State?"

"Yes, Michigan actually, twenty-sixth sate inducted in to union, on January 26, 1837 funnily enough." Albus informed me. Um...okay?

"So we're not in Britain anymore?" I asked slowly. Albus shook his head.

"We are in what is called America." I could tell he was very amused by this all.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked looking at the house in front of me.

"We are here to see someone, actually _two_ someone's. I believe you will find both very intriguing." He winked at me.

"So no pranks?" I clarified. Albus shook his head.

"No pranks." I let a pout show on my face.

"I was brought here on false premises." I declared. I got ready to leave.

"No so fast Sirius. I believe you will find this very interesting." Albus countered. He was standing on the door step. I finally gave in and joined him. He rang the bell. A really fat guy opened the door.

"Who are you?" He grunted, eyeing us suspiciously.

"We are here to see…" Then Albus leaned in and whispered what I guessed was a name, even with my super dog hearing I couldn't understand what he said. A surprise. Yippee.

"Come in then." Fatty said. He led us into the living room. "I'll go get her." He left. So we're visiting a she.

"Are you trying to set me up on a date?" I asked Albus. He burst out laughing.

"You'll see Mr. Black." Albus answered, while motioning for me to turn around. I did, and couldn't believe who I saw.

"Alyssa!" I breathed.

"Sirius?"


	3. A Reunion Part 2

**Bet you didn't see that coming Huh? HUH? Thought so! I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews… oh well! Here's the random disclaimer and the legitimate chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE FREAKING DRILL!**

Sirius

There, standing right in front of me was Alyssa. Alyssa Levi. Ages had past since I'd last seen her, that November night in Azkaban. She'd changed a lot. That when I realized, that her baby – my baby – _our_ baby would be around thirteen now. Now, I'm not a real emotionally friendly guy but at the moment, I'm a wee bit of a loss.

"Sirius … I – Albus… Wha -?" She stuttered. Her eyes never left mine. Old fatty's never did either, unfortunately.

"I wondered, Ms. Levi, if you be so kind as to introduce us to your daughter." Dumbledore asked humbly. Alyssa nodded.

"Nigel, darling, will you go get Suri." She asked turning to Fatty McFats.

"Of course love." He answered with the most obviously fake British accent I've ever heard in my existence. After he left I turned to Alyssa.

"So we had a daughter?' I asked slightly amused. I love girls don't get me wrong but t I had kind of been hoping for a boy, to play qudditch with, oh and to be friends with Harry of course, but if I had a daughter, then maybe one day she'll marry Harry… "And you named her Suri? Out of all the names, you chose Suri?' I inquired.

"Sirius, don't be thick. Suri is a nickname." Alyssa snapped. I held my hands up in surrender.

"So what's her real name?" I asked, throwing myself down on her couch .a smile played on her lips.

"That's for you to find out." She laughed winking at Dumbledore, um...okay.

"So what about your fake Brit?" I asked, steering away for an argument I knew I couldn't win.

"What do you mean 'fake Brit'?" She hissed. Obviously I steered in the wrong direction.

"Come off. Nigel? His accent is the fakest one I've heard." I taunted.

"Well, that's probably because you've stuck in a prison in the middle of nowhere, slowly going insane and getting your soul suck out of you, isn't it?" She countered. I froze. Apparently my face was quite the thing to look at, Alyssa's expression immediately softened.

"Sirius I didn't mean –"But she was interrupted by her 'honest-to-Merlin' Brit.

"Go to your mum Pup." He said in a nasty tone to the girl who came in front of him. She glared at him but walked over to Alyssa. It was like looking a mirror. That is, if I were a thirteen year old girl. Her eyes were the exact same as mine, that odd mix of ice colors and her wavy black hair fell to her waist. Then it hit me, 'Nigel' had called her 'pup'. Is it possible her knew…

Albus stepped forward "Are you Siria Minuit Black?" He asked her, she winced a bit at the mention of her full name, but I swear my jaw dropped faster than Pettigrew stayed on his broom in first year.

"Yeah, what do you care?" Siria asked Albus. Do you know what the nutter did? He chuckled.

"Tell me Siria, what do you know about your father?" He asked kindly.

"Suri." She .

"Sorry?' I asked laughing weakly.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Suri. I go by Suri. Not Siria. Defiantly not Minuit. I'll go by Black, but Suri."

"How'd you get that Sobriquet?" I asked. Alyssa looked at me funny.

"Sobriquet?" Alyssa asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, means nickname." I answered, smirking.

"I know what it means, I just didn't know you knew such big words Sir—Padfoot." Now it was her turn to smirk, but I noticed now that Suri was in the room, she wasn't calling me Sirius.

"Ooo looks who's going back to fourth year Levi."

"You weren't Padfoot in fourth year dimwit."

Dumbledore ever the professor nut case just turned his attention back to my daughter.

"So Ms. Black, will you please explain the origin of your name to us?" He asked kindly.

"If Fa—Nigel leaves." She shrugged, glancing over her shoulder. Dumbledore nodded.

"If you would be so kind." Fake Brit's smirk slid off his face faster than a pudding I threw at Snivellius once. Unlike Snivillus he obliged and left.

"Now Ms. Black, if you would be so kind. Dumbledore prompted.

Suri took a deep breath and started to explain.

**Alright. So there's your chapter now you can stop huddling in a corner and singing Kumbaya. I have some exciting news though. I might be going to Nicaragua this summer, still uncertain though. I thought you otter know that Nigel is NOT British. I'll explain later.**

**Questions? Comments? **_**REVIEWS?**_

**Press that attractive button down there.**

**You know you want to. ;)**


	4. Have We Introduced Ourselves?

**Thank you to Cole the Demon Hunter for your review, I agree most defiantly…. I just haven't had time. To all the rest of y'alls who think this is moving a little slow, I agree, it should be moving faster now, do enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: They want me be to be all professional so here I go … I am Not J.K Rowling. I do not work for aforesaid author. I do not own or work for Warner Brothers or any of their associates. Harry Potter, The Wizarding World and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and any characters associated with those places in the Harry Potter books and/or movies are strictly the creations of J.K Rowling and the Warner Brothers writing staff. I do not one any of this.**

**Clear enough for ya?**

Suri

I hadn't expected anything special to happen. Never do. You always get let down, because NOTHING EVER FREAKING HAPPENS. So yeah, I was a bit surprised when my mother's fake British boyfriend showed up in my room.

"Your mum wants you down stairs Pup." He smirked at me. Idiot. How could anyone believe he was British, especially my mother? His accent was obviously fake.

"Don't call me pup." I growled getting off my bed, and setting one of my mother's ancient books down.

"Why does my mother want me down there anyway?" I asked. Fakey shrugged. Not that my mother doesn't love me, I sure some where really ,really ,really deep down, she's like everyone else's over protective mother, but sometimes, I'm a little like the bubonic plague. Something no one wants around, but I keep coming back.

"I dunno, there's an old nutter and a man, they just showed up." He said using his fake British accent. Come off it. Everyone can tell your American, and just trying to copy a James Bond movie. But yeah random stranger, uh… okay. I followed Nigel down stairs and stood in the kitchen a little in front of him

"Go to your mum Pup." He smirked again. I threw him my best you-WILL- be-lying-in-a-hospital-bed-tomorrow glare, but I walked to my mother's side. She stiffened slightly when I stood next to her, but I ignored her. I saw clearly now the men Nigel had been talking about. One was tall, and had to be at least a hundred and fifty-six years old. His nose was crooked, like someone had broken it and it hadn't been set before it healed. His silver hair and beard gleamed in the light. The other man was also very tall, and … he looked _just like me._ He had the same pale multi-colored eyes, and his wavy black hair was only a tad bit shorter then my own. He could've been my father… except not, because my father was dead… right?

"Are you Siria Minuit Black?" The old guy asked. I nodded but flinched a little. I've only heard my full name a couple of times, NO ONE EVER FREAKING USES IT.

"Yeah," I answered warily. "What do you care?" I asked, braver now. It's not every day so strange old guy who somehow knows your full name shows up. Okay… so maybe it's every _other_ day.

"Tell me Siria, what do you know about your father?" He asked politely. My eyes must have been wide as saucers, and I was temporarily speechless. No one every calls me Siria like it's a normal name, and the subject of my father is practically punishable by death in my mother eyes. The first thing out of my mouth when I found my voice was

"Suri."

"Sorry?" My could be dad, chuckled weakly. I sighed.

"Suri." I repeated. "I go by Suri, Not Siria. Defiantly not Minuit. I'll go by Black, but Suri." I chocked out. Both men nodded.

"How'd you get that Sobriquet?" The same man asked me. My mother rose her eye brows.

"Sobriquet?" she asked suspiciously, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, means nickname." He smirked at her.

"I know what it means." My mother shot back "I just didn't know you that you knew such big words Siri– Padfoot." It sounded like she was about to call him _Sirius._

"Ooo look whose going back to fourth year Levi." He teased.

"You weren't Padfoot in fourth year dimwit." She spat. All through this the old guy was acting like this was normal, chill behavior for two adults, who have obviously had some history. In fact he looked amused. After their little argument there he turned to me.

"So Ms. Black will, you please explain the origin of your name?" the old man asked kindly, and for once, intrigued. I always enjoyed telling the story, but Fake Brit over there would laugh again, he didn't believe a word

"If Fa—Nigel leaves." I agreed. I switched over after a murderous stare from my mother, but the man with the black hair, Padfoot, my mother had called him.

"If you would be so kind." The old man said with a smile, gesturing to the door. Maybe he was a principal or something. Fake Brits smile slid right off his ugly, oily face. But he left.

"Now, Ms. Black, if you would be so kind." He prompted me. I took and deep breathe and started.

"My name is Siria Minuit Black." I started. " My mother told me that my father's name was Sirius Black, something happened to him, she doesn't like to talk about it, but when I was born she gave me the feminine version of his first name, and I got his last name too. She says that people used to call him Siri so she started to call me Suri, and it just kinda stuck. My middle name is purely a mystery to me. My mother was trying to be funny or something because my name literally means 'Dog Midnight Black'." I confessed. Padfoot looked on the verge to tears, from trying not to laugh. The old man was just nodding his head and smiling that same annoying, understanding smile.

"What's so funny?" I asked the Padfoot man. He turned his attention not to me, but to my mother.

"Trying to describe someone there Levi?" He asked in his same cocky manner. The old man was smiling a different smile now, like he knew the best secret to the whole freaking world.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself." The old man Mused. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"What no middle name?' I joked.

"Oh I have several, they're just not in any need at the moment." He confessed to me. "I haven't introduced my complain either." He gestured to the Padfoot guy.

"And this," He said "Is Sirius Black."

**TEHEHE! Don't forget to review! I WILL DIE! And who wants me dead right? Right? Actually I could probably think of a couple people but that's not important! What's important is that you review, cause, let's face it. Everyone knows you want to, and everyone else is doing it. Winter break is coming soon, like this weekend and so I'm going to try and devote all that time to writing, and I'm going to publish a new story and I have to update my other two stories soo… WISH ME LUCK!**

**REVIEW!**

**You know you can't resist!**


	5. Fights, Futures and Laughs

**So I'm skipping tomorrow aka my last day before winter break! To hang out with a friends of mine who moved so I'm doing this for y'all. Right now I 'm listening to Lion King Songs, just in case you were wondering. What else do I want to tell you? Oh! I remember now, more people have added this as a favorite story then my first story. Please read it guys it's called Memories, it about Teddy Lupin, please read it! Oh, right story, this story, well here I go.**

**DISCLAIMER: :/ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Suri

" YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHI- JOKING ME!" I yelled to the Dumbledore guy.

"Why is that?" He asked with honest curiosity, not one of those redundant I'm-pissed-but-I'm-going-to-try-to-be-polite questions.

"BECAUSE SIRIUS BLACK IS DEAD!" I screeched at him. Sirius grin slackened, and his draw almost quite literally dropped to the floor.

"Dead?" he whispered toward my mother.

"Sirius, I can explain I—" my mother sputtered, but Sirius was glaring at her now, and she seemed to shrink under his glance, the phrase ' if looks could kill' crossed my mind, if this was true my mother would have dropped dead ages ago.

"Dead? YOU TOLD MY DAUGHTER, _OUR _DAUGHTER, THAT I WAS DEAD?" He roared. My mother flinched at the volume of his voice, but recovered quickly, and soon there was a familiar malicious glint in her eye. .PISSED.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT SIRIUS!" She yelled back, her arms flying into the air, I backed up several paces, I had enough shock, without a slap to the face thanks.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?" Sirius yelled back at her, his arms flying into the air as well. Again, backed up several feet.

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES, IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN ARRESTED THINGS WOULD PROBABLY BE DIFFERENT!" Mom shouted. Wait…what? Betray? Arrested? What the fuck, I mean fudge?

" I TOLD YOU THAT NIGHT! IT WASN'T ME IT WAS PETER! PETER PETTIGREW! AND I TOLD YOU AND YOU LEFT! I TRIED FINDING YOU! I ASKED THE MINISTER OF MAGIC TO LOOK FOR YOU! I ASKED REMUS! I ASKED DUMBLEDORE! I COULDN'T FIND YOU! FINALLY I HEARD YOU LEFT THE COUNTRY! THE COUNTRY! ALYSSA I SWEAR, I AM NEITHER A LIAR NOR A MURDERER, AND I SWEAR IT ON OUR DAUGHTER!" Sirius cried almost hysterically. My mother glared at him.

"Okay well, I may have lied. But NEVER to you. Besides most of those lies were to avoid getting in trouble." He amended, he glanced over at Dumbledore, who just chuckled politely. Nice save, real smooth there bud.

" First off, not a Bible, can't swear on me. Second, what do we mean by the words 'murder' 'murderer' 'betray' and 'arrest'." I interjected. All three adults turned to stare at me. Hey guys, still here.

"You are truly you father's daughter." Dumbledore said.

"Um…Thanks? I think? Wait… is that a good thing?" I asked. He chuckled again, Dumbledore seems to do that a lot, question still unanswered, you must be one boss teacher.

"So what about the whole 'betray', 'arrest' murder' murderer' thing?" I asked. Sirius and my mother both looked down, seemly ashamed and embarrassed, but it seemed to be just a wee bit more complicated. All three adults glanced curiously at each other as if to say 'I'm not telling her, you do it, you can afford for her to be mad at you'. Finally it was my mother who spoke.

" Suri, before you were born, actually right after I found out I was pregnant with you, your father," she said motioning to Sirius. "Was arrested on murder charges. He was thought to have betrayed his best friend and his best friend's wife, to a very bad person. They were killed because of it and everyone thought him a murderer." She said simply, like she was explaining how to tie a shoe to a five year old. Big mistake, I am NOT five years old and I do not appreciate being treated as such.

"What was this guy's name, the Evil one?" I asked again.

"Lord Voldemort, although most people call him Voldemort or You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Dumbledore explained to me.

" They're scared of the name." Sirius piped up sensing my next question.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I stated.

"I agree." Sirius laughed. Everyone was happy, but of course my mother had to go and ruin it.

" Aren't you worried about him just coming here to kill us?" my mother asked exasperated, it seemed she wanted me to feel as much hatred toward my father as she did.

"Sirius," I said calmly, he looked at me curiously, yeah I suppose it was a little weird to be called by your first name by your thirteen year old daughter but I figured it was a little early for the whole 'daddy' stage. "Look into my eyes and tell me you are not a murderer." He did as I asked.

"I believe you." I stated.

"What! Why? He could be lying to you." My mother told me.

"He looked slightly up and to the right." I told her "then back at me. It means he was recalling a memory, which means he was telling to truth." She looked at me like I had just told her all the numbers of Pi in Russian.

"Suri?" Sirius called tentatively. I turned to face him.

"How would you feel about moving in with me, in England?" H proposed.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him, disbelief obviously visible.

"I can understand if you want to stay here—" Sirius stared, but I interrupted him.

"Hell yeah I want to move to England with you!"

**HAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEH! How many of you weren't expecting that, be honest! I can't wait till you guys see what I have planned for this, oh man it's gonna be good! And with that….**

**Merry Christmas (if that's what you celebrate)**

**Happy Hanukah (if you do that)**

**Merry Kwanzaa (if that's what you prefer)**

**And….**

**Happy New Year (if you live on earth)**

**REVIEW! IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A CHRISTMAS/HANUKAH/KWANZAA/NEW YEAR'S PRESENT! No but Siriusly that would be like the boss-est present ever! Or what would be even boss-er is if you read my other story 'MEMORIES' and reviewed on that**


	6. Off We Go

**He he! Another chapter before Christmas, in fact, if I am not mistaken it is December 24, Christmas Eve! Yay! So here is yet another chapter. Actually I lied now it's the day after Christmas but I feel too lazy to fix the first part of this author note/ intro thing**

**DISCLAIMER: They says to me they says 'Take a number if you want to own Harry Potter' wanna guess what me number, wanna guess? 6,999,991! That's me number! That means 6,999,990 people have to die for me to own Harry Potter! So guess who doesn't own Harry Potter! (If you guessed me you were RIGHT! GOLD STAR!)**

Suri

At first I thought Sirius was joking. I mean sure, I was his daughter, but he had only met me like ten minutes ago, so I hadn't been expecting much, but this was beyond anything I could imagine.

"I just want to ask you some questions." Sirius said. As did I, as did I.

"Shoot." I told him.

"How many times have you been in detention?" He asked.

"I lost count after two hundred and fifty." I told him. He face broke into a wide grin.

"Excellent. When's your birthday?"

"July 11."

"Do you know what Hogwarts is?" Sirius asked me. That caught me off guard.

"Technically I'm not supposed to but yes, I do." I told him, I could feel my mother's eyes boring holes in my back, but I ignored that.

"I'll get back to the technically part later," He mumbled. "Do you have a wand?" I nodded.

"My mom's old one. I have old books, and robes, and a cauldron, and a trunk as well." I informed him.

"Suri!" My mother cried out behind me.

"Yes?" I asked her innocently.

"You have—where did—how - what—why you—I…" She sputtered to me.

"Yes I have your old school things, they were in the attic, Maggie and Scott have been teaching me, they're magic too. What have I done? Nothing much. Yes, I know you were about to insult me, and yes you ought a do something." I told her calmly. Sirius looked at me amazed.

"How did you know what she was going to say?" Sirius gaped.

"She does that whenever I'm in trouble." I shrugged.

"Who are Maggie and Scott?" Dumbledore questioned me.

"Maggie and Scott MacBride. A witch and wizard, they live across the street. I was there one day, and they told me all about me being a witch and that if I found my mom's old school stuff they would teach me. A couple days before my eleventh birthday I found all that stuff in the attic and we started practicing on my eleventh birthday." I shrugged. His eyes twinkled, well okay then.

"Should we go?" Sirius asked awkwardly. Dumbledore and I both nodded.

"I'll go get my stuff." I told him, and dashed out any excuse to leave. I ran into Nigel in the hall.

"Oi," I said using my best British accent imitation. "You can go back in now."

"You're doing it wrong." He said, I was half way up the stairs.

"Really?" I sniggered tilting my head. "Cos, my accent a right sight better than yours mate." And I finished running up the stairs. Within minutes we were ready to leave. We were outside of my mother's house and I was holding her old school trunk.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" Dumbledore asked me, staring at the door my mother's home. I stared at the door, I could feel both of the older men staring at me.

"Nah," I shrugged "She won't miss me." Sirius crouched down, and turned me so I was facing him, and we were at eye-level.

"I think you should." He said quietly.

"Why?" I asked him. "It's not like she'll care."

"Just do it. For me." He whispered. "I never said goodbye to my mum, she didn't care much either, but she's gone now, and my dad, and my brother. You know what else? I think your mum cares, she's just buried it real deep, because I bet you she didn't want to be reminded of something. So just say goodbye." I nodded and dashed back inside the house.

"Ma?" I called.

"Suri, i thought you were leaving, I thought you left." My mom said as she flew down the stairs.

"I am leaving." I saw hurt in her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye." She recovered and nodded.

"I love you?" I tried. My mother pulled me into a hug, something that hadn't happened in a long time, and then whispered something I'm pretty sure, she'd never said to me.

"I love you Suri, more than anything." She whispered in my ear.

"Can I get that in writing?" I asked her. She laughed.

"My Suri, always the joker, just like your dad. Keep him in line alright?" She said.

"Yeah." I nodded "I'll keep him in check. Love you mom." I said one foot out the door.

"I love you too. Oh and Suri?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll see." She said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About getting that in writing." She flashed me a genuine smile and clomped back up the stairs, and I walked for the last time out the front door. I walked back to Dumbledore and Sirius, smiling genuinely for the first time in a while.

"I'm ready." I announced.

"Let us go." Dumbledore agreed. Then I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum.

**Okay Okay the whole beginning a/n is a complete lie! It's now New Year's Eve, before I was suffering from not writers block, but a cloud which deprives me of my beautiful creativity.**

**So…. Happy 2012, we will not die on Christmas and…**

**REVIEWING IS THE BEST WAY TO RING IN THE NEW YEAR! ANCCIENT PROVERBS BELIVE REVIEW APON A FANFIC BRINGS GOOD FORTUNE IN THR UPCOMING YEAR!**

**REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Thanks to harrypotter554 for reviewing, that made my day! Okay so here's the next chapter, there might be more in the next couple of days 'cause I go back to school on the 9****th****. God, I love my school district we had 2 whole weeks, plus two days off for Christmas break! Anyway…. **

**Keep calm and read on!**

**Enjoy!**

Suri

I was shocked. Completely shocked. I had just traveled thousands of miles, in less than a second, and it felt like I'd been sucked up a vacuum, like Thumbelina, but they didn't have vacuums. Jet lag was sure to kick in later though, if I could still even call it jet lag, vacuum lag maybe?

"What the devil was that?" I asked Dumbledore, confused, but in awe. Sure what ever that was it was uncomfortable, but it was defiantly a time saver.

"That, Ms. Black, was apperation." He informed me. So, I would have apperation lag? Nah, I'll stick to calling it jet lag.

"So where are we? Where do you live?" I asked a laughing Sirius.

"We, darling Suri, are in London. And I," He said pointing to himself. "Live in Number Twelve Grimmauld place." He turned him arm and was now pointing to a row of houses in front of us. I started counting. Nine, ten, eleven…

"There's no twelve." I said "Is this some sort of joke, am I being punked? Is this a prank?" Sirius started to laugh even harder.

"I wish!" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow dangerously, and he amended himself. "I am a Pranking genius. A pranking master. I AM A PRANKING GOD!" He yelled, people stared. Alrighty then.

"That's why I wanted it to be a prank." He said in a quiter voice, I eyeballed him suspiciously again.

"Now if you're done boosting your ego," I said irritated "How do I find Number Twelve?"

"Think Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, very hard in your mind." Dumbledore explained kindly. I did just that, and gasped, instead of skipping for eleven to thirteen, there was Number Twelve.

"Doesn't anyone else see it?' I wondered, looking at the bystanders, they didn't notice a thing.

"Nope." Sirius grinned "Just us."

"Great." I muttered darkly. That made Sirius laugh again, he really did laugh a lot. I would bet fifty buck, he couldn't go five minutes without laughing. AND I WOULD WIN.

The inside of Number Twelve was, well you see, it was. Oh who am I kidding? It was dark, dreary, and inhabitable, everything covered in dust, spider webs everywhere.

"Damn elf." I heard Sirius mutter.

"What?" I asked him, but he ignored me.

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled.

"You know, yelling's not gonna clean the house." I told him.

"No," Sirius grimaced, there was a loud crack, and he raised him arm to point. "But he is." I followed the length of his arm, and recoiled, slightly. There was this small wrinkly _thing,_ with big round eyes, like someone had stuck to glass representations of grapefruits in a skull. It had pointy ears, and rail thin arms and legs, and its little chest was wrinkly, thankfully the rest of it was covered with a loin cloth, which made me think it was a he.

"What the FREAKIN HELL, is _THAT_?" I shouted.

"I is Kreacher, half-blood." He spat at me. I raised my eyebrows coolly, my temper rising.

"Excuse me what did you just ca—"But Sirius cut me off.

"He's a house elf, our house elf." He explained, glancing at Kreacher in disgust, no good memories there. "He is _supposed_ to clean, and cook, but as you can see, he hasn't done a very good job."

"Who is the half-blood,_ master?"_ the creature sneered at Sirius.

"The _half-blood_ is my daughter!" Sirius said hotly. "And your new mistress." Then he stormed away. I looked at Dumbledore pleading silently for an explanation.

"A house elf is magically bond to a family, unless released, by being presented with clothes. Kreacher has been with your family for a while, and he and your father have some disagreements, Kreacher was very pleased when your father ran away. Now, being bond to your family, that makes you his master and Suri, I urge you not to treat Kreacher the way Sirius does. Sirius treats him with hatred, he is a reminder of the dark days of his life. Suri, it is very important that you that you treat him right. Understand?" Dumbledore explained. I nodded.

"Good. I must go. Tell Sirius good bye." He said opening the door.

"Yeah, sure. Goodbye sir." I said my mind still spinning.

"Goodbye Ms. Black." He chuckled and shut the door. I wandered around the house aimlessly, I wasn't really sure what to do until I remembered I wasn't here alone.

"Sirius?" I called.

"Kitchen." Came the reply. I walked around some more before I found the kitchen. It was like everything

else. Inhabitable.

"Um, what should I do with my stuff?" I asked him nervously, he was staring at the stove.

"Kreacher will take it upstairs." Sirius said automatically. I watched him eye the stove.

"You're not thinking of cooking are you?" I asked warily. Sirius laughed.

"Take-out?" he asked.

"Take-out."

**Don't worry children! They meet everyone else in the next chapter! Hahaha! Okay laughter was random. There was a Starkid joke in there somewhere, I think. Try and find it! Never mind, no StarKid joke, I just don't feel like erasing that part. Until next time…REVIEW!**


	8. The Order of the Phoenix Part 1

**I know I posted another chapter earlier today but I'm bored and sense I love you all so much, I decided to do this. Right now I'm listening to Les Poissons from The Little Mermaid, this song is surprisingly dark for a children's movie. But you don't care about little mermaid you care about Harry Potter. I finally realized I'm not putting the disclaimer on. Do guys know what else I'm missing? REVIEWS! No but Siriusly reviews would be awesome! Also my word is messing EVERYTHING UP!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I'd be on this website? Really? COME ON! YEAH! Thought so!**

Suri

Life at Grimmauld Place was great. I was allowed to do anything I wanted as long as I didn't say Sirius was my dad, because of the whole being hunted by muggles and wizards a like thing, blow anything up, and didn't get arrested. So I wandered around muggle London, and occasionally went to The Leaky Cauldron to see the Wizarding World. Sirius gave me the key to our vault and told me not to go overboard. The first day I withdrew a small amount of money, with quite a few looks mind you. But hey business was business and they should be glad to have some.

Anyway, I was walking around Diagon Alley when I accidently ran into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said, trying to move on, but the man held be by the arm and pushed me up against one of the buildings.

"Watch where you're going girl." He hissed at me. His hair was almost as long as mine, but instead of pitch black, his was platinum blond, his grey eyes were glaring at me.

"I said I was sorry." I told him hotly, looking him in the eye. "Now let me go." I shook my arm loose from his grip. I was about to walk around him when his mini-me popped out from behind him, and held me back against the wall.

"Looky her." I said. "You got a mini-me!" He glared at me.

"Blood status?" The, what I could only assume, father growled. I remembered what Kreacher said. I was a half-blood whatever that was, then I remembered what my mother said. You are just like your father. My father was a cheeky, sarcastic man. Cheek, sarcasm, laziness, loyalty, and fighting were what made me American. I was not going to give up an opportunity to prove it.

"O positive. Oh you mean blood_ status_ not blood _type._ I'm a half-blood." I said drawing out the syllables, so I sounded unmistakably American. The boy almost let me go in surprise. Almost.

"You're American." He said blankly.

"No shit Sherlock, lemme go." I said squirming. I was almost out of his grasp too, when his father whispered something in his ear, and held on tighter.

"What is your name half-blood?" The older man hissed again. He made a mistake, I never go down without a fight.

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." I taunted. I didn't think he'd do it.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and this is my Son Draco," he held out an arm and a blond woman slid into his arms. "This is my wife, Narcissa." Draco let me go and slid back to be in family portrait position with his parents. I smiled sweetly.

"I'm Suri. Suri Black." Then I bolted, but not before seeing the shocked looks on their faces. I ran straight back to the wall separating Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron, I tapped the wall and slid into the back of the pub.

"Alright there miss?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, 'm fine." I muttered. Then I walked into the bright light of the London streets. I wandered aimlessly until dusk, until I finally decided it was time to go home. I don't expect a lot of things, one of them are people in Grimmauld Place. But that's what I got.

"Here she is!" Sirius yelled happily when I walked into the kitchen, there were about twenty people, one of them was Dumbledore, and six had red hair.

"What's going on?" I asked him shyly.

"Welcome to the headquarters of The Order Of The Phoenix." Sirius said smiling.

"The what of the what of the what?" I asked him. That made people laugh.

"The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix." He said again slowly.

"And this Order thing does what exactly?" I said turning to Dumbledore.

"We are devoted to fighting and defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.

"The bad guy?"

"The bad guy." He agreed. One of the red heads came to me. She was older, a little plump and very kind looking.

"Why don't you go upstairs with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione?" She suggested sweetly.

"Yeah, uh, okay. Follow me, I guess." I said to the people she pointed out. We were about to go up the second set of stairs when I remembered the portrait.

"Be real quite 'round that 'kay? If you're not, it screams." I warned as we tip-toes up the stairs when we were at the top, one of the boys asked

"What is it a picture of?"

"Walburga Black, Sirius mom." I answered, as I opened the door to my room. We all went inside. I watched them gape at my room. I had to cover the grey silk wallpaper with something, and that something was posters. I had band posters, and sports posters, I even had a couple of movie posters.

"You Like?" I asked sitting on my bed. The brown haired girl frowned.

"You have no pictures." She told me.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." The others snorted "What am I supposed to have pictures of exactly?"

"Friends, Family?" she suggested.

"Don't have any friends, don't have a lotta a family, don't have a lotta pictures." I retorted. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She extended her arm and I shook her hand. And the rest of y'all?" I asked glancing at the red-heads.

"We" said two of them " are Fred and George Weasley."

"And how am I supposed to tell you two apart?" I inquired.

"I am Fred." One volunteered, he was telling the truth. "That means I'm George." The other chimed in I knew the best way to tell them apart. I studied both their faces for a little bit.

"Switch yourselves around." I demanded, closing my eyes. After thirty seconds, I opened my eyes. I studied them again.

"You're George." I said delighted pointing to one. "So you're Fred." The other boy gawked.

"Brilliant!" he yelped. "I'm related to them, and even I can't do that! Even mum can't do that, and that's their mother!" I giggled.

"And, you are?" I prompted.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you." The last girl came and sat down next to me.

"I'm Ginny. I suppose you can guess my last name. But you haven't told us who you are."

"My name is Suri." I announced. "Suri Black." Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermione looked shocked.

"Like Sirius, are you Sirius' daughter?" she asked fervently. I nodded, Ron's eyes bugged, wow. I wonder what he would be like if he was really surprised.

"So Weasleys, Granger," I said business like. "What can you tell me about Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter."

**Hahahahaha! So there is chapter 8. I'm going to let you in on a little secret… the Malfoys become VERY important. Hope you enjoyed. And now that I have done you that incredible kindness I need you to REVIEW! IF I HAVE NO REVIEWS! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE, AND THERE FORE NO REASON TO WRITE *GASP*. No But Siriusly, REVIEW!**


	9. Harry's In Trouble

**Apparently I'm a conspiracy theorist. About what? You ask. Well, apparently Harry Potter. I assure you I am not, have nor, nor with I ever be a conspiracy theorist against Harry Potter. Anyway, I have no school tomorrow, MLK day, so there might be something tomorrow depending on how lazy I feel. And I have no school on Friday too, so I'm going to the Auto show! This week is gonna be awesome! Oh, right, y'all wanna hear a story. Well, I guess I can do that too.**

**Disclaimer: New Year, New You. I still don't own anything**

Suri

By the end of the night I had heard every story about Harry-Freakin'-Potter that had ever existed. It was like he was a Freakin legend, Oh, that's right. HE IS! So it was no surprise when we got back down stairs that everyone was talking about Harry.

"Are you sure that's what they did?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Yes, Yes." Another voice, male, said. "Do you think he'll be bothered by the owls?"

"He doesn't like to be left out, or to be told what to you." Sirius agreed. "He won't be too pleased."

"What going on?" I asked walking into the room, Weasleys and Hermione behind me.

"Harry got in a bit of a – er—snag." A red-headed man said. It was the guy who was talking to Sirius. I'm guessing this is Mr. Weasley.

"What kind of snag?" I asked casually as I sat down next to them, everyone else stood their gaping.

"He used magic in front of a muggle." Mr. Weasley finally answered.

"What kind of magic?" I asked innocently.

"The Patrounus Charm." He told me.

"Which does?" I prompted.

"It defends against dementors." Sirius growled.

"So, it means he won't have a bad report card?" I asked him confused. Sirius grinned. "Wait, that's a demerit. So good report card. What does a dementor do?"

"They guard Azkaban." Sirius muttered.

"The prison." He nodded. "We don't like the prison." He nodded again.

"They suck out every happy thought you have." Sirius muttered, even darker than before.

"Well that sounds pleasant." I said. Sirius started to laugh again.

"They shouldn't have been in Surrey." Mr. Weasley informed me. The look on my face must've been something because Sirius was laughing so hard he almost peed himself.

"Surry… is…a…place…in…England." He gasped between laughs.

"Good," I told him. "You really had me going there for a minute, I was going be like aw heck nah!"

"Why does Harry need to stay inside though?" Ron asked his dad, over everyone else's gales of laughter. Glad to know I was the comic relief. "I mean his aunt and uncle aren't very good at protecting him are they?"

"We're getting him tomorrow night. Dumbledore's furious. The Minister is refusing to believe You-Know-Who is back, and this all only strengthens what Dumbledore's saying. The dementors are going to join You-Know-Who before they'll join us." He sighed. The laughter stopped.

"Molly, what's for dinner?"

The next few days were a whirlwind. Everyone was anxious for Harry's arrival. On top of that the night Harry was coming we had an Order meeting. The house was becoming a little claustrophobic. I mean, number twelve's big, don't get me wrong, but it's not _that_ big.

"Hey, Sirius?" I called, almost out the door. "I'm gonna leave for a bit 'kay?"

"Wait!" he cried, exiting a room to the left of the entrance hall. I didn't know we had a room there.

"When's your birthday?" he asked excited.

"July 11, why?" I asked him back.

"What's today?" He asked me.

"I dunno." I replied tonelessly. "The day Harry comes?"

"Besides that!" He pestered. "What's the date?"

"Sirius, don't you own a cal—it's the 13." I said numbly. "Of July. Did I forget my birthday?"

"Yep." He said gleefully.

"Why are you so happy about it?" I snapped, furious with myself.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, completely ignoring me.

"I dunno." I said my mind buzzing. "Out."

"Can I come?" he asked shyly.

"Why? You're not going to throw me down a well are you? Won't you get caught, the whole convicted criminal thing, tends to make people look out for you."

"I can get past that." He said airily, waving his hand in the air. "Besides I have fourteen years of birthday presents to make up for."

**I suppose there was no relevance in this chapter. No I take that back there was relevance. I'm sorry if I'm moving a bit slow but I wanted to get this done and it would have been tons longer if Harry came now. But never fear! Harry comes up next chapter!**

**You know you wanna be a boss and review ;)**


End file.
